


Christmas2019

by Leonixon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas AU, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonixon/pseuds/Leonixon
Summary: A collection of Christmas gifts to my friends. Multi-fandom.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. For Alice

**Author's Note:**

> For Alice: Thank you for blessing me with your friendship. I hope this is what you had in mind and I fulfilled it U.U. Merry Christmas!
> 
> Moodsetters:  
> "Crime"- Mayer Hawthorn  
> "Often" and "Where You Belong"- The Weeknd

Gavin Reed had always lived in the shadow of his brother. If his parents were still around no doubt would they have cooed and spilled nothing but praises for him.

While Gavin was but a simple tech at DPD, his brother Elijah Kamski, played god in his tower and brooding charming billionaire in his isolated home while the world spun around on his accord.

Gavin hated it.

He was jealous.

Perhaps he wouldn’t be if his parents had simply poured more of their attention, their love, and maybe some resources into him rather than Elijah. Sure, he built his first robot when he was eight, exceeded all his classes by two grades, and learned to build a basic A.I. at age nineteen.

Big deal.

But that’s only because his parent turned a blind eye to Gavin. A troubled, good for nothing half brother of bastard that walked out on his mom. Sure, toss in some daddy issues, some recreational drug use, and perhaps the absolute need to go against every law or rule there was to create a disaster.

Perhaps he learned such ways because that was the only way for his parents to notice him.

Walking in at four in the morning with a bloody nose and the smell of cheap liquor on his breath, he would smile and savor the heated words and perhaps, if he was lucky, and if daddy was in the mood, the belt.

Yeah, growing up was something else. But Gavin got smart. Instead of fighting the system, why not join it? Going into the academy had countless resources at his fingertips. All for the taking.

Gavin Reed, unlike what everyone thought of him, was not an illegitimate child, nor of a soft mind. He was clever, knew his way around the streets like no other, knew how to observe and learn by sticking to the shadows. He knew how the dark underworld of Detroit worked.

Unlike those that strove to clean up the streets of Detroit, Gavin played along. He had his own agenda. Countless nights he stayed up in the halls of the library studying, reading, trial and error.  
By day he would throw wanna be heroes flat on their asses and exceed all physical training. Learning to fend for yourself in a world where rats lived had his body strong and disciplined.

Elijah came around a few times.

“Mother spoke of your career choice.” He would say when she was still kicking. “Interesting.”

He always had something to say at the end of his observations. Like the whole world was an experiment, looked through like a microscope and the world was just the thing under the lens. It made him sick.

It made him more sick to find out what Elijah had created was actually something...wondrous.

He could like the creation but not the creator, no?

While his brother was busy creating the first android, Gavin was learning how to dismantle it all. Learning how he could possibly ruin everything his parents had poured into his brother without a second guess. Learn how to make him feel what he felt. Humiliation, shame, hatred.

It was time for his brother to learn failure when all he had know was success and praise.

The academy was a time in his life that came and went, a blur of late nights, maybe a drunken or hazy fling or two with a handsome fella that never gotten his dick ridden by good ass.

Eventually, he made it out and was planted right in the heart of DPD. A precinct know for being the top of food chain. Finally Gavin had gone somewhere. But that satisfaction would never, ever outweigh what he had sought the moment he realized his brother was _better_.

Androids were in almost every home across the world. And here is where he remained.

But now, _now_ was all that mattered.

This was the moment he had been waiting for. He had dedicated a room filled with computer monitors, home made towers and tech that would be needed to fulfill this mission.

Tonight was the night.

And he had been hungry for long enough.

Fingers tapped across keyboards with accurate speed. The only thing that kept Gavin awake was stale long gone cold coffee, two packs of cigarettes and the will to push through.

Hacking into his brother’s empire was no fools job.

Lucky for him, he was no fool.

The screen went blank and his vision snapped into focus. The cigarette hanging form his mouth tilted downward as his mouth became agape.

The cursor on the screen beckoned for his approval.

He was at the metaphorical gates of hell. All that was needed was the key.

And he held it firmly in his grasp. His fingers slowly and carefully typed out the activation for the virus to spread through, to shut down everything his brother had created, to have everything come to a standstill. Nothing would be traced to him, it would just be a flaw in his brothers perfect line of code. All his soldiers marching one by one would go astray everything would be chaos.

The cigarette fell from his mouth numbly.

The code was entered and immediately the numbers and letters scrolled at their own accord. Slowly, Gavin leaned back in his chair, his eyes reflecting the black screens as code ran free as it sought out to complete what its master told it to do.

He backed away from his computer, hands raising to his sides as a gleeful smile came to his lips. His chest raising and falling in breathless gasps as euphoria took over.

Elijah Kamski didn’t sleep. Not when the whole world sought to end him. He had many targets on his back, his name on many lists, his head wanted on silver platters. So, when Chloe had come to him, calmly alerting him of another infiltrator he was excited this time around.

Just as gleeful as the one trying to take over his empire.

“It will take more than simple bells and whistles to take us down, my dear.” He murmured, dressing himself in comfortable, yet presentable clothes.

Chloe remained impassive to his words. Staring blankly at him with polite hands clasped in front of herself.

He smiled, a hand to cupping her cheek lovingly.

When they had arrived at the tower, a handful of people remained diligent in his work. This tower never slept when an empire needed to be sustained.

As he walked out of the elevator and keyed in permissions to a restricted area, a woman calmly walked up beside him.

“So far no anomalies have been detected.”

“Good, its hardware?”

“Holding strong.”

“Programmings?”

“Balanced.”

They turned into a separate room, boxed in by thick panes of bullet proof glass. Kamski’s easy stride came to a halt as he came before the android that stood upon its assembly platform.

RK900’s eyes were closed but in no way was the android slumbering.

“This is the first time an android may survive an external threat. The coding is complex, encrypted and...its honestly a work of art, sir. Would you like to see?”

“No.” His leveled reply made the woman's excited ramblings quiet immediately. Harsh ice blue eyes stared intently at the android.

There were past threats such as this one. Simple rocks being throw at a giant, and every time an android would be implemented into their backbone of their work, and every time it would take the blow. Countless androids had been sacrificed for his cause.

But it was a waste of time. Why continue to waste perfectly good assets and toss them away when perhaps it could do so much more?

“Holding steady sir, the virus is almost complete.”

Kamski remained silent. Why continued to be bothered by the stones that were such a nuisance when he could make them stop? One by one...make all those that thought he could be thwarted gone forever. To find them and leave no trace behind.

The android eyes snapped open, cool gray staring forward. The woman next to him gasped. Kamski ticked his chin upward in interest.

RK900 would survive the onslaught.

“Register your name, RK900.” Kamski declared.

Its silver eyes moved before his head could follow.

“Caleb.”

“My name is Caleb.”

“That’s right. And do you know what you must do, Caleb?”

“Eradicate those that dare to challenge you.”

Kamski smiled, a flick of the corner of his lips, a breath of a laugh, and a slight crease to tired eyes. He turned to the woman and it was gone. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

He stepped away and immediately did Chloe, his ever loyal shadow, follow after.

“S-sir?” She exchanged nervous glances form the android whom stood patiently upon the platform and to the CEO of Cyberlife that was walking away with ease.

“Have it sent out tonight. No need to waste time after all.” He did not create Caleb to fail after all.

Of course his dick would be hard. Of fucking course. All his life he waited for this moment. All his _fucking_ life. His excitement and glee were too much to handle. And just when everything was going to plan Everything was perfected. When he was about to palm himself and just ride the fucking high he had sought out for so long, the virus had stopped just before it could reach the final strain of code.

Gavin stared blankly at his screen, hand frozen at his waist. A giddy laugh that was misplaced bubbled from his lips before confusion could replace his high.

The final numbers blinked at him, the prompt to “try again” mocking him.

“No...” He murmured once, then twice, his voice rising and rising as his heart sank further and further. No longer did he want to pay mind to his cock, no longer did he want to relish his success.

He failed.

He was so fucking close.

The anger gripped him faster than he could control. Everything he had built up was destroyed with trembling fists, throw off the desks, hacked towards the wall, smashed against the ground.

By the time he was done, the room was dark, a single knocked over desk lamp shadowing the dark room, dancing across Gavin’s huddled form in the corner of the room.  
Pathetic sounds of both anger and sorrow tumbled from the man’s lips.

Caleb found the residence of where the virus had originated from. His mission was to hunt down the source and eradicate it. Along with the human.

The shadow of his temple turned yellow. Nothing stopped him from creating a this new path of thinking. No restrictions nor fail safes.

Free will was not something Caleb was aware of.

But it was something he was eventually planned to gain. Especially so early in the game of hunter and hunted.

Caleb placed his fists into the pockets of his jacket, moving to walk down the street at a leisurely pace. It would do no good to stand around and watch his target.

After all, humans were a troublesome species. It would take some time to adapt. To learn. And to adjust to their ways.

And soon enough Caleb had finally placed a face to his target. Gavin Reed worked for the Detroit Police Department. He had graduated the academy with high honors, known for his questionable methods yet high success rates. He was the brains behind many cold cases solved involving cyberspace crimes.

Being the brother to Elijah Kamski made his hunt even more interesting.

The android decided to hide this information from his handler. A fretting, ditsy clumsy woman that seemed too eager to believe every word of his.

With each day that went by, the android strayed further and further from his original task.  
That was a lie. He did not stray. He became creative, curious, and interested in the everyday life of sad, lonely, Gavin Reed.

He watched, he learned, and he kept his distance, he learned his patterns, learned what nights he went to the nearby gym, had a fling, or went solo, he learned he rather liked Chinese food from down the street. He learned he had a cat, liked to spend his time sneaking into his brother’s work and admiring it.

He liked to tinker with computers. He was an insomniac, staying up late into the early morning hours playing online video games, having the time of his life quietly cursing out strangers.

Caleb also learned that this place was his favorite pastime.

This bar was where he went as soon as he left the precinct. Where he picked up most of his lonely nights with a stranger.

Tonight, Caleb would make sure he would be the stranger. In doing so, the android rid of his uniform a long while ago, rid of his LED that marked him as an android. He kept his appearance clean but not unbelievable.

He approached the bar easily, standing just away from the human he had been following and observing for the past two weeks. Of course Gavin Reed would notice him.

Gavin was four drinks in tonight. He was feeling good. Feeling dizzy but good. Rough hands combed back his hair as he sighed heavily from downing the last of his whiskey. Make that five.

As he lowered his gaze to the bar, his eyes caught someone in the corner of his vision. And that’s where his stare remained. He was so out of place. Too clean and precise to be in such a dirty shit-hole like here.

Everything in his head screamed danger but the whiskey in his veins claimed false alarm. His hand maybe gripped the empty glass a little tighter. He eyed him up and down sitting back in the bar stool.

The man turned towards him and that was that.

“You’re in the wrong place to discuss stocks, pretty boy.” Gavin huffed with a smirk.

He had a smirk that wasn’t there entirely. But did it do funny things to him. It was practiced and dangerous. “Well, good. I’m not here to talk stocks.” He looked down to his empty glass and looked up to the bartender.

The handsome fuck bought him a drink.

Tired eyes slid down to the whiskey being poured into his glass and then to the pretty boy. “How about a name now?” A drink was bought for him. He knew the game all too well. He brought the glass to his lips.

“Caleb.”

He choke don the whiskey as it went down all wrong. He heavily dropped the glass tot he counter and laughed. The buzz was pleasant in his head and acting like a fool wasn’t his main worry. The fact that, caleb, was his name, wanted to get into his pants meant he already won the night.

“What the fuck man?”

HE looked up to him and instead of anger he saw curiosity. Muted yet there written on his pretty face. Those silver eyes looked past him and honestly Gavin was lost to them. The laughter dimmed down and he went quiet.

“And yours?” Caleb tested with an all too familiar tick of his head.

He licked his chapped lips. And suddenly he felt smaller. “Gavin. Uh, pleasure?” It was a sensation more intoxicating than the cheap whiskey he was downing.

But the man before him smiled easing the tension from the situation. Instead it was traded for something dangerous, wolfish. “No,” He all but purred, “the pleasure is all mine.”

Gavin’s breath was taken away when Caleb shoved him into the wall to the entryway of his apartment leaving barely no time to close the door. His mouth was already capturing a tendon in his neck, biting down with a hunger he had never experienced before. The pain made a shot of lightning travel down his spine. This guy was strong. Something betrayed by the loose jacket he desperately shucked off his body and tossed away.

He rasped out a curse as his drunken mind barely had time to recover from being manhandled. Something he wasn’t used to for that matter.

His hand dumbly fumbled to take his own clothing off. Caleb made no move to strip him, his only intent to ravage every inch of his bared skin, sucking on his neck and jaw as he his cock grew harder by the moment.

Skillful hands finally lowered to his jeans, a growl was forced upon his lips as he captured them hungrily. “Off.” Caleb ordered.

And fuck, who was he to disobey? Gavin’s hands fumbled for his jeans and belt, eventually, somehow he had managed to draw them down and step out of the damned things.

“Good boy.”

Gavin practically melted upon that raspy voice being pressed into his mouth once again as Caleb took him again. A hand found its way down to his cock and he moaned. His punishment for making the sound was a sharp bite to his lower lip.

Gavin didn’t question how he knew where to guide him to his bedroom. He didn’t question how he knew where to toss him on the bed.

Looking down at him with those silver eyes made him feel small as he forcefully stripped himself and climbed over him, pinning his arms above his head. He was breathless as his mouth suckled his chest biting down on his nipples to leave angry red marks behind. They trailed lower and lower until they paused at the creases of his hips.

“You will learn something tonight, Gavin Reed.”

How did he know his last name? Did he tell him at the bar? Again, those red flags were tossed but his mind was foggy with liquor and the need to have his brains fucked out of him. His boxers were pulled off of him, the cold air stinging his cock.

A smirk played on Caleb’s lips as his other hand drew down cupping his balls sharply.  
A gasp left him, causing him to arch his chest into the one that hovered above him. “Jesus Christ...”

“You will know your place.” He murmured.

Caleb drew his palm slowly along his length, teasing the tip to smear pre-cum about the head.

This...this wasn’t real. This couldn’t be real. It was a fevered dream. How the fuck did he have this pretty boy land in his bed?

Shaking gasps left him as he was teased. “Are you-you going to fuck me or not?” He shakily spat.

Caleb’s smirk was highlighted by the street light outside his bedroom window. A light that kept him up all night but now it blessed his eyes with the outline of a firm jaw, toned chest and stomach, sculpted arms and hands.

His cock ached so badly.

“You are in no position to give me orders.” He rumbled. “As a matter of fact, I think I will be the one to tell you what to do.”

Gavin allowed a curse to fumble from his lips upon those delicious words. Christ on high this couldn’t be real.

But that was proven wrong because he was made all too aware as he was forced onto his hands and knees, ass presented to the man behind him with no shame. His thighs trembled in anticipation waiting for what he wanted the most.

Caleb tilted his head in interest upon hearing his breathing become haggard and rough, his back curving in a way that made him so desperate.

His palmed his own cock in halfhearted interest. Caleb didn’t know why he was created with male anatomy but he had a feeling that perhaps this was the reason why. Toying with his pray and taking them down by any mean necessary.

He drew his finger to his lips, gliding his tongue across their length coating them with generous amounts of oral fluid. Slowly he pressed them to his hole coating the outer edges. The whimper that left the human before him had him smirking.

“So desperate.”

“Shut up.” Gavin snapped.

He hummed forcing his fingers into him. A sharp gasp left Gavin.

“Quiet.”

Slowly his hole was worked and the human below him quivered, arms shaking. It pleased him to no end that he was the one to make such a simple being come so undone with just a few series of touches. Sad little human. If only he knew what he was truly meddling with.

Gavin gasped, barely able to keep his own body up as he was stretched and eased. If he was coming so undone from this then how the hell would he manage when he took his cock?

Which he hadn’t seem yet and holy hell if it was-

He tried to peer behind himself to look but the fingers in his ass left. A hand gripped a fistful of his hair stopping him from doing so. A hiss of pain left him as he was forced to look ahead.

Along with the sting of pain came the fear. What had he gotten himself into? Was this guy out to kill him? Was he-Who the fuck cared. A chuckle bubbled from his throat as a smirk played across his lips. He was a cocky bastard anyhow. It felt good to be knocked down a few pegs.

Something firm and hard pressed into him. Lips were by his ear and he could hear the bastards smirk. “Hold still.” Gavin released a long groan from his throat as Caleb’s cock was slowly pressed into him.

Oh Jesus who cared...he was so fucking big. He was so-. “S-shit...” Gavin hissed spreading his legs farther apart to take him easily. A chuckle came from beyond the hazy thoughts as his cock was fully taken.

“Easy...”

He felt like he was going to break even though it was impossible. All the rest of his flings were not this big They weren’t this good and it hadn’t even begun. Against his will his legs continued to tremble.

Hands were taken away from wherever they were touching him, fuck he couldn’t keep track and were slid along the sides of his back holding his ass cheeks apart. Gavin’s breathing was rough and hard trying to adjust to his size.

And with sweet, sweet torture, Caleb moved back dragging his cock out of him slowly before drawing forward at the same pace. Gavin couldn’t help it. He allowed whatever sounds to escape his mouth, fumble from trembling lips. He bowed his head muttering an incoherent curse when he slammed himself into him experimentally. Gavin arched his back, raising to be just on his knees but a hand on the back of his head forced him back down. A grimaced smirk played across his lips. “B-Bastard-”

“You insist playing the role of being in control even when you are trembling with my cock just being in you. If anything you are but a bitch.” Gavin’s stomach dropped upon those murmured words. If this were any other man he would have clocked him into next Tuesday but this one. Lord almighty. He was losing his mind. He was doing everything right. Everything he never knew he wanted he was doing. That voice drove him fucking mad.

His cock drawing out of him quickly had his thoughts forced into the happenings of now and Gavin groaned once more, arms shivering as his pace picked up ever so slowly, torturing him perfectly.

Curses and hissed words came form him as Caleb picked up his pace. And soon enough he was pounding into him, shaking the bed, causing the headboard to bang against the wall. His neighbors would be pissed. Again. He didn’t care. All he could focus on was the cock that rubbed him just the right way.

From above he could hear heavy breathing that came along with his effort. Caleb picked up his pace slamming himself into him harder and harder until he was practically forcing him to slide down onto his elbows. A hand was pressed to the back of his head gripping a fistful of hair pushing him onto his chest, the side of his face being pressed into the sheets and mattress.

Wider and wider Gavin opened his legs. He continued to spew words over and over again. A hand was wrapped around his stomach to grip his cock and a strangled whimper left this lips as he was tortured.

Caleb gripped him, sliding the pre-cum along his shaft as he rocked the both of them into a desperate, feral pace.

“You will learn...” Caleb’s breathless voice was above him. “Learn to not toy with things-”

Gavin’s mouth opened further and further as he felt the coil in his stomach twist tighter and tighter. His eyes shut tightly. His voice was distant but that feeling of danger remained. And it drove him towards the edge further and further.

“...that are far beyond his control and premises of your human mind.” He hissed heatedly, pulling his head back to capture his lips into his as he slammed into him one last time. Gavin came biting down on the tongue that pressed into his mouth in desperation.

His legs quivered and cum was milked form his cock upon the sheets below. Both their bodies were drew tight like a bowstring and once their high was released, Gavin fell into his own mess and remained boneless under the mass of the man above him.

But he was no man was he?

Through the fog came clarity. Through the high came the realization. He drew his mouth away from his own, instead of red, blue trailed form the corner of his lips.

A hand was suddenly around his throat and Gavin didn’t have the strength to fight it.

“H-holy shit...” He rasped eyes wearily turning to look up to the android above him. He pulled out of Gavin harshly and the human flinched with a hiss of pain.

He turned him over onto his back, hand shifting to grip his jaw. Caleb lowered himself and smirked.

“It-it was you.” Gavin murmured in a dazed state.

The hand tightened and instead of fear Gavin felt arousal. Of course it would have been an android that fucked him into oblivion. Fucked his asshole so raw it had him quivering like the bitch he was.

Unlike God, his brother only sought perfection in the beings he created. The hand around his throat drew tighter and tighter causing the world to eventually fade away.


	2. For Vanessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Vanessa: Thank you for Always knowing how to make me blush, ugly laugh, and be horny in public. I hope this is fluffy enough your you!
> 
> Moodesetter: "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" - Frank Sinatra
> 
> (A very big thank you to DeviantAlicee for spot checking this one as well U.U thank you girl for your patience <3)

For Gavin, Christmas was his favorite holiday. But one would never hear him admit such words out loud. It was August that he had put in time to take a handful of days off to be with his parents. Every year, he visited them on Christmas eve to sleepover and spend Christmas morning with them.

This year would be slightly different. 

Nines had nowhere to go. And Gavin refused to let him stay at his place alone while he went off to his parents house. Christmas wasn’t a holiday to be spent alone. Besides, it would be nice for him to be around…

A year ago it was hard to imagine he had just been partnered with the walking, talking computer. It was harder to believe a few months ago they had just made themselves official. 

So, as they packed, Nines helping as well, the inevitable topic came about.

“Do your parents know of me?” It was a normal question with a heavier meaning.

Gavin paused in his struggles to smash the suitcase closed and zip it up to shoot the android an owlish glare of confusion. 

A blush came to his cheeks upon realizing the question and he stood up, rubbing the back of his head. “Y-yeah, uh-“ He cleared his throat, blinking before finishing his sentence. “They know a lot ‘bout you.”

Gavin moved to heft the suitcase off the bed and into the hall with the rest of their cargo to bring. Cargo being the presents they both wrapped last minute last night. 

“You talk to them about me?” It wasn’t said in annoyance but in a surprised manner, as if he hadn’t expected that kind of response.

When he set the suitcase down he was quick to ease all the tension that suddenly came between them.

“Look tin can, if you’re worried about us being  _ us _ , and you being well,  _ you _ , it’s not the case.” He offered a lopsided smile that visibly eased Nines’ tension in his shoulder. “They’re not like that.”

The rural parts of Detroit were two story, cookie cutter homes. The only difference between each house were the colors of the siding or the structure was mirrored or flipped. As they drove by, lawns and porches were decorated with lit up reindeer, nativity scenes, or comical blow ups of snowmen or Santas. 

Some houses were simply adorned with a pine needle wreath and red bow upon the front door. Others seemed like their electric bill would take a hefty blow.. Nines found all of it heartwarming. He settled upon the word, though he didn’t quite know what it meant. Watching the fat snowflakes fall as Gavin drove had his mind wandering, his LED swimming a calm blue, with an occasional yellow. 

Finally, Nines broke the silence with yet another burning question. “What are they like?” Gavin rarely spoke of his family, that or the topic just never showed up. 

A flick of a mischievous smile crossed his lips but nothing more. “You’ll see.” 

Nines wanted to protest and squeeze out more information. It did nothing to ease the unsettling feeling in his spinal strut. He didn’t like how vague his human partner was being. He didn’t get a chance to display his frustration however. 

"We're here." Gavin announced, taking him out of his thoughts. 

The car slowed to a crawl as he turned into a short drive with a compact old Sedan parked outside the garage. Gavin placed the car in park and cut the engine. He turned to face his partner and Nines raised an eyebrow with an almost sheepish smile crossing his lips. "Are you sure about this?" Because he sure as hell wasn’t. 

"What? Ain't no backing out now, tin can." With that, he punched him in his shoulder in a jovial manner. "Besides, mom will love you. I know she will. Pops well...we'll see." He winked.

Despite the wink, the mystery of such a vague promise left him uneasy. Gavin got out of the car but Nines remained sitting in the front passenger seat staring at the porch lit up by white string lights and pine needle garland. More of that unsettling feeling rose in his chest. Why was he so nervous? Why was he…  _ afraid? _ Was that it? Would he make a fool of himself? What if they disowned Gavin for having relations with an android? That particular action was not unheard of. 

A finely crafted reindeer made of sticks and twigs was lit up on the porch. The way it raised and lowered its head lulled him into his thoughts more so than before. What if he ruined his love’s most important holiday?

A knock on the window had him looking towards the sound. Outside, Gavin placed his hands out to his sides in query. Nines got out of the car with reluctancy in his step

"Not gonna carry these in myself." His partner quipped.

"Of course not, wouldn't want you to break a nail now." Nines opened the back door and lugged out a suitcase of both of their belongings. Gavin hefted a large box that contained a mix of messily and skillfully wrapped presents. The effort was there. Besides, Nines found it oh so charming. 

Nines’ presents were wrapped with precise accuracy, ribbons, and script writing. Gavin may have been intoxicated when he wrapped his own. 

They both made their way to the porch, climbing those all so daunting steps. But before Nines could knock, the door was thrown open and a woman of large stature was revealed. She was a plump, short woman, with coca-cola curls. Her clothing was of obnoxious holiday attire and her nails matched along with the colors. 

"Oh-." Was all the android could say before a loud shriek of excitement and laughter left her. She threw her arms out, a light up necklace bouncing along with her large chest and frame as she rushed towards Gavin. 

In preparation for such a greeting, he placed the box of presents down and opened his arms wide with a smile that once again could only be called heartwarming. 

"Oh, my sweet, sweet, Gavie!" She crushed him into a hug so tight he heard something in Gavin creak. She lifted him up barely off the ground before releasing him. As the final greeting, she took his face between her hands and kissed his cheeks. Gavin suffered the onslaught with a defeated demeanor but a smile Nines had only seen a handful of times. Nines could only watch in silent, curious observation.

“Hey mom. Long time no see, huh?" 

"Since thanksgiving!" She chirped. "And you have gained some weight… finally. Could always use some winter fat on you, baby. Oh...so good to see you and  _ oh _ !” Her eyes caught sight of him in a double take. Suddenly that sensation of dread hit him ten fold. 

“Oh my gravy biscuits, is this Nines!?" She all but shrieked in a high pitched excited voice.

Nines thirium pump stalled for a split moment. Before he could properly introduce himself, the same hug, if not more crushing was delivered unto him. 

The suitcase was rescued from toppling over by Gavin as his grip was weakened by the hold. His LED burned a fierce red as a sound from within his throat was forced from him upon the sheer strength of the woman. 

"H-hello?" He offered, his voice creaking ever so slightly over the cooing noises she made.

His salvation came from within the house. "Margaret! Let the damned kid breathe!" The quick and barking voice had her freeing him from such a wicked grip. Nines turned toward the door and there stepped a tall, middle aged man with a receding hairline and an all too familiar face. 

In that moment he knew who this man was. Gavin looked like his father, but had his mother's jaw and eyes. 

"Oh hush, Hue,” She waved off her husband, turning to look at him with bright, lovely eyes. “Just look how handsome you are! The man that stole my little boys heart! Look at you! Such a dark brooding drink you are.” 

And with such gushing words came a relief he so desperately needed. Gavin clapped him on his shoulder and shook him ever so slightly. 

“Told ya mom.” 

“And then some!” She nodded approvingly, reached up to pinch his cheeks, and cup them. 

“Maggie...” Hue warned with a sigh. 

Gavin moved away from him, leaving him defenseless against the woman’s unfamiliar yet rather friendly onslaught to shake hands with his father. "How the hell are ya kid? Force treating you alright?”

He echoed his mother's words. “Then some.” He chuckled.

Meanwhile, Margaret placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him to turn around. An approving sound was tutted from her as she patted him on the butt. Nines jumped and spun around to bless her with a heated glare but the woman paid no mind. She was rather immune to it. Just like Gavin was. 

Hue moved forward towards him causing Margaret to back away. He stood tall upon the man, looking Nines up and down crudely before smiling and offering his hand. Nines looked down to it and took it with a firm grasp shaking it once. “Pleasure, Mister Reed.” 

“Hue.” He nodded once in correction and took a step back. “Alright, alright,” He clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Are we gonna let them come in or freeze?” He asked Margaret.

As if she just remembered that they were indeed outside, she laughed. "Oh yes, yes, come in, come in. Just put on the coffee as a matter of fact. And Nines would you like, oh hammocks, what was it called, Hue? Titanium? Uranium?" She went on and on as she walked inside the house. 

Gavin elbowed him before hefted the box of presents and walking inside. 

"Thirium?" Nines corrected politely, following after. 

"Yes! I had Hue fetch a few packets for you. Do you want one dear?" 

Nines smiled and nodded once. "Yes, thank you." 

"And, oh, where are my manners? I'm Margaret, Gavie’s mom and this is Hue, his father. We heard so much about you!" 

Nines knew already and allowed the information to slide to look over to Gavin with a glare. "I hope it was in a positive light." His expression softened when he looked back towards the smiling woman.

She chortled, a hearty sound. "Of course, of course! We knew Gavin liked to roll around with sausages rather than the buns if ya know what I mean-" 

"-mom!" 

"So when we heard he found you, a fancy-smancy android no less, we were so excited! Weren't we, Hue?" 

"Ecstatic." He wasn’t ecstatic, causing a pang of panic to run through him. "Love is love and all that jumbo." He muttered making his way to the kitchen. 

The kettle began to whistle and Margaret fretted leaving Gavin and Nines but not without instructions. “Put your bags in the guest room!” She called from the kitchen.

Nines’ attention was drawn towards his love when Gavin tapped his shoulder and ticked his head indicating to follow him up the stairs. 

It was in this moment he looked around the humble home and was quick to notice details. Photo frames archiving lined almost every surface; as they went up the stairs Nines allowed his eyes to stray towards the photos that lined the wall. A smile came to his lips when he noticed a school picture of Gavin when he was but a teenager. 

“Is this where you grew up?” He pried gently.

“Nah, how do you think I know the city so well? Parents moved here a few years after I got out of the place. It’s a lot better here than where we once were, that's for sure.”

He followed Gavin down the hall. “I see.” And into the guest room. Nines flicked on the light in time for Gavin to heft their suitcase atop the queen sized bed. The room was decorated with thick curtains to keep out the cold, completed with a plush rug at the end of the bed with a leather ottoman and dark wooden dresser to the side. Two end tables with thin lamps rested on either side of the bed. 

An acrylic painting of a lovely sunset over a pond hung over the center of the backboard of the bed. 

"So?" 

His observations were cut short upon Gavin’s humored voice. He turned to him and was greeted with a smug smirk and hands on his hips.

"So, what?" He inquired.

"How do you like them?" He ticked his head towards the door of the bedroom, indicating his parents. 

“Kids?” Margret's voice cut through the house easily. “When you’re done, go by the fire! Get warm!”

“Okay, ma!” Gavin shouted back. “Be right down!” He offered an apologetic expression for being interrupted.

“Nines dear, do you like your thirium chilled or warm?"

Gavin sagged his shoulders, bowing his head in slight embarrassment.

The android all but smiled humored by her easily loud, traveling voice. 

"You can't warm it up, Maggie!" Hue’s voice was curt and just as loud.

"I'm just asking!" She barked back.

"They ah, ehem...” His LED swirled a calm blue but the humor that creased at his eyes and lips was anything but. A chuckle sneaked by his words. “Seem to be friendly folk.” 

Gavin stepped forward and gently punched him in the shoulder again. “They are. Mom is a softie and Dad will eventually grow to you. Talk about football or stocks and you’re golden.” He smiled. 

He took Nines’ jacket and unzipped it, gently undressing the android from his clothes. He didn't need to stay warm, androids were not susceptible to the cold or heat unless they were of extreme temperatures. 

“I have the hourly report on the S&P 500 and could reevaluate your father’s holdings with a simple-”

“Okay, okay, I meant that kind of vaguely, Nines.” He chuckled. “But sure, go ham. Make him a millionaire.”

“I doubt I can do that but I can try if it will make me be in his good graces.”

“Just be yourself and don’t think too hard, alright?” 

Nines remained in the bedroom even after Gavin left the room, turning to his coat. Slowly he fished inside the pocket, flicking a glance to the doorway to see if he would return. When the coast was clear he took a small package in hand and placed it in the drawer on his assumed side of the bed. 

The android was sure that Gavin would be too curious to go through this anytime soon. His Christmas present was safe. 

He rolled up the sleeves of his turtle neck and reluctantly made his way down the hall and the stairs. Slowing his pace as he reached the last few steps.

Seeing the home like this with no one watching him or telling him to move this way and that allowed him to properly take in the home around him. It was warm, not too cluttered with the photos observed from before nor of knick-knacks. The curtains were wrinkle free and clean, the rugs were spotless and all the warm colors of coffee and cream were welcoming and made into a tasteful monotony he could appreciate. 

A few wooden signs were hung of inspirational quotes welcoming friends and family when they left. The only difference from when they arrived was the smell of a heavily spiced apple candle mixing with the light scent of smoke from the roaring fire. 

As Nines walked into the living room, Margret came from the kitchen holding two mugs of coffee and a glass of chilled thirium. 

She placed one mug on the table next to the recliner Hue was sitting in and the other in the hands of her son who took it graciously to warm his hands. 

“Thanks, ma.”

And without missing a beat, the older woman turned towards him.

“Nines...” Margret offered the thirium in a cold glass, handing him a napkin as a coaster for the coffee table in front of them.

He was not used to the kindness. He thought they would be...different. “Thank you.”

“So!” Margaret took her mug of coffee in hand and curled on the couch. The fire was warm and the Christmas music was set low. What he knew was the inevitable came. “Tell us about yourself, hun!”

And in that moment Nines didn’t really know where to start. Sure, he could have given the routine once-over features of his model but he knew that was not what they were particularly looking for. He was still new to deviancy and his personality was still in the works. Connor and Gavin were mostly his teachers along with Hank when it came to more private, difficult emotions such as love, hate or fear. 

So, the android sat on the love seat next to his partner, eyeing him warily as his LED swirled a worried yellow before flickering momentarily to red. 

“I...I rather like puzzles?” He offered.

Margaret placed a hand on her chest her face twisting into sympathy. “See, I knew he would be adorable. Isn’t he adorable, Hue?”

“Like a five year old.” He murmured.

Gavin smiled, wrapping an arm around him. “Take it easy on him, guys.”

“What? I just asked him to talk about himself.”

“And he would have given you a long list of a computer’s schematics.”

“That’s fine! Tell us about what you can do! I’ve never been so up close and personal to one, well an android, before. Sure at the market, sweet Diane is a cutie but one in my home?”

Nines smiled at her ever so warm words. 

“I am...” He looked to Gavin for assurance before speaking and he nodded once. The hand clutched his shoulder reassuringly. “An RK900. I am an advanced military model. Connor deviated me and now I work for DPD; homicide, specifically of the android nature. I was partnered with Gavin and...and...”

He didn’t know why the words came out so easily. Perhaps it was because he had them prepared for something later… “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I wouldn’t want another partner other than Gavin. He taught me so much… He helped me.”

He looked back to Maggie and smiled. “It’s an honor to meet his family, finally.”

A soft smile pulled at Hue’s lips and Margret was just about on the brink of tears. “Oh lord, look at us being all sweet. It’s Christmas! We should be drinking wine and baking cookies and burning the pizza in the oven. Not on the brink of tears, my lord! You’re so sweet, Nines.”

“I apologize.” he offered genuinely. And then creased his eyebrows together. “...Pizza?”

Gavin stepped in to explain, taking his mug of coffee in hand. “We have pizza on Christmas Eve and then have a ham dinner tomorrow. Much easier cleanup.” 

“And Gavie- does he know about Christmas and what not? Do we have to give him the ol’ Reed experience.”

Gavin eyed him from over the rim of the coffee mug. “I think we do ma, I think we do.”

Just from today Gavin didn’t need to confess that Christmas was his favorite holiday. The presents they had gotten were placed under the tree. The afternoon dragged into dusk and then night time. All the while Nines experienced cookie baking, Christmas music, the good and bad kind, decorating the tree, Christmas movies and then the drunken dancing to said Christmas music. 

It was all so silly and childish but at the same time Nines couldn’t help but feel distracted from the real world. A moment where everything else didn’t matter but the people before him and the sensations of warmth and belonging blossomed from within. 

It was intoxicating and wondrous. Something Nines never knew he could ever experience. 

It was after a few drinks were shared between Gavin and his father that the old man decided to go to bed with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Aw, c’mon pops you ain’t that old.”

“Old enough to know when I want to sleep!”

Nines did note the time and how late it was getting. Gavin hadn’t had much sleep as of late and being in such a comfy environment had the android urging him to rest as well. So with a goodnight to Maggie, they made their way up the stairs and into their bedroom. Lovingly, Nines helped Gavin into his sleepwear with an ever present soft smile upon his lips as his LED swam a calm blue. 

“I like your parents.”

A hearty sigh made his chest expand and creak. “Yeah, they’re good people.”

“How did they ever manage to raise you?” Nines rumbled in a slyly.

“Shut up.”

A chuckle was returned and a moment of silence fell over them both. Nines was the first to break the monotony. “You were right.”

“Mm?”

“I had nothing to worry about after all.”

“Did you really think I would let you meet them if they would hate you?” He reached out and brushed his thumb across the gentle blue of his LED, in a caring manner. 

“They knew for a long time. Dad was upset but he eventually accepted it. Mom didn’t care. As long I was happy, she was happy. Honestly lucked out.”

“And...me?”

He headbutted him gently and huffed. Nines took the gesture of affection with a small smile. “What did I just say?” 

Nines remained quiet and moved to wrap his arms around his love, pulling him close. Gavin turned around in his arms shifting so that he was flush against him. In return Nines placed his head atop Gavin’s and allowed a slow sigh to escape from his nose. 

Gavin patted him once. “Night, loser.”

The android powered down. “Goodnight, Gavin.”

The android roused from his stasis with the normal alerts and summary of updates that came with the dormant state. But along with the report came the realization that it was Christmas morning.

It was Nine’s first Christmas to be celebrated. Muted excitement curled in his chest as he took note of Gavin sprawled out in front of him yet still in his grasp. 

He leaned forward and gently kissed him upon the lips, successfully rousing the detective from his sleep. A not so handsome snort left him as he looked around the room in confusion, his hair astray and a mess. 

“Good morning, handsome.” Nines all but chuckled. 

Gavin smirked, reaching up to take a messy fistful of the android’s hair and kissed him. “Morning to you too.”

“It’s Christmas.” He all but obviously stated with a murmured voice.

“No shit, Sherlock.” He turned out of his hold and Nines allowed him to do so, watching as he stretched out his body, a few of his joints popping in satisfaction as the stiffness was taken from his body. 

“Can we head downstairs?”

Muted yet quiet, he still couldn’t hide his excitement. While Gavin shuffled out of bed Nines grabbed the small package from the side table drawer and hid it in his lounge pants with a quick yet smooth motion before the detective could notice. 

With a gentle smile, Nines did the same and followed after his love. They both made their way down the stairs to be greeted with the smell of freshly brewed coffee but no Hue or Margret. The kitchen was dark and the only light that made the air glow in a gentle white were the string lights along the hall and in the living room. The Christmas tree stood blinking every so often.

Once again, that warm sensation came over the android. Outside, a light snow was highlighted in the soft glow of the rising sun. 

“C’mon lets sit in the living room until mom and pops wake up.” Gavin suggested. And Nines couldn’t disagree. Gavin sat into his android, curling himself under a throw blanket.

Once or twice, his love tried to sneak a peek at the presents but Nines stopped him every time. “Behave, or you’re not getting your present.”

Well, that made him stop and look up to him. “What? You got something for me?”

“Well… Of course, Detective… This is the first Christmas I would be spending with you officially.”

By now Gavin had fully turned around to face him, forest green eyes reflecting the Christmas tree as it changed from green to red then to green once more.

“Nines...”

And this is why he loved his partner so very much. These soft moments that he allowed to show only to him. 

From his pocket, he brought out the tiny package and unwrapped it from the soft satchel. A tiny box was revealed. Nines watched every expression that crossed the man’s face as he opened it towards him. 

“Now… It’s not much, Detective, but...”

Inside, a blue ring that seemed to glow in the dim light, or that was just a trick of the lighting, he himself wasn’t too sure, was presented to Gavin. 

In return, a hand was firmly placed over his mouth as his eyes became maybe a bit too glossy. 

Nines smiled and a soft chuckle fell from his mouth. “I do not know if humans still partake in promise rings but...this is my vow to you. I’m here for you as you were for me.”

Gavin nodded slowly a few times, not really making a motion to move as he was still overwhelmed and shocked at such a thoughtful gesture. 

Nines was almost too worried to continue, but he did. He had been reciting the words over and over for a few days now and nothing would prepare him for the thundering in his chest and the way his love would react. But by his silence and the single tear that fell from the corner of his eye, he knew he was doing something right. 

“Since I deviated, you have been an influence of good and bad, of course, but most importantly, my teacher. Helping me learn how to live and be alive, I could never satisfy such a debt.”

“It’s not a debt...” He croaked with a watery laugh. “You’re such an asshole...”

“If it means showing how much I love you, then yes, a rather huge one.” Nines took the ring from the box, took Gavin’s hand into his own gently, making sure he wanted this. A nod was his acceptance and Nines smiled in return. He slipped the blue band onto his left ring finger. Gavin raised his hand looking at the way it fit so perfectly. Nines thought it did too. It suited him. 

Gavin took his attention away from the ring and back to Nines then proceeded to envelope him into a tight embrace.

“Merry Christmas, Gavin.”

A soft breath to hide a soft sob was released near his ear. “Yeah…yeah, Merry Christmas Nines...”


	3. For Clare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Clare: Thank you for always being my light in the darkest of days and for understanding my quirks when no one else does. Thank you for always being my source of kinky. Love you babe! Hope this is what you had in mind and I hope I didn't butcher your darling too much!

It was another unsuccessful hunt, hours upon hours and the brothers returned home with filled quivers and empty hands. Angrily, Loki threw the bow onto the ground, the quiver following as he marched his way towards his quarters.

"Have my maid fetch me fresh towels and linens!" His voice echoed roughly through the open hallways.

Thor watched after his brother with saddened and disappointed eyes. "I pity the woman that has to quell such wrath." He murmured.

She was a quiet little thing. A woman of small stature and of lovely voice. Her closest friends have told her on many occasions that it is her voice of glass twinkling in the wind that calms Prince Loki's temperamental personality. Others claimed she knows where to touch him when giving his majesty a bath to render his body into a pile of wet clay, hers to mold and create.

This was all very true.

For such a loyal and timid woman, she had secrets she couldn’t tell.

Hesitantly she knocked at the thick double, wooden door to Loki’s quarters. She inclined her head, a loose strand of short honey golden hair falling over her forehead. “Your majesty?” She all but murmured. “May I come in?”

The woman waited another moment for permission but it never came. She placed a delicate hand on the handle. It creaked open as she slowly stepped inside and respectively closed the door behind her. She walked forward, the requested towels and linens in hand as she made her way through the room and into the washing room where she would draw a bath for the prince.

But just as she made it past the door leading into the smaller room, a figure to the side took her by her shoulders and swung her into the opposite wall. A gasp of fear left her as the linens were dropped from her hands as she faced her attacker.

Sparkling emerald eyes looked down to her with playful intent. “It seems my dove has finally flown back to me.”

The woman fought his grip weakly. “That is not true,” she grounded out in annoyance. “You called for me specifically.”

The glint in his eyes went away as he ticked his head ever so slightly in an intriguing manner. His black hair fell over his handsome face. “Wrong again. You simply took it upon yourself to come my way _again_.”

Her lips pursed together in annoyance as she looked up to him. “Lost the hunt again, your majesty?” She quipped with a bite.

Defeated, Loki frowned before he surged forward, capturing her lips in a fevered kiss.

The woman closed her eyes trying to fight the smile that wanted to curl at her lips. Still being held she obeyed and stayed put in her spot. Past experiences told her to never disobey his majesty’s word.

When he pulled away she was left with swimming thoughts and a heavy exhale. She smiled finally. “Can you release me now?”

Loki pretended to mull over the request before he released her wrists. He took a step back hands still by his sides as if in surrender. “And if you are so worried, yes. My oaf of a brother has the agility of an avalanche and the brains of a monkey.”

The maid stepped away from the wall and picked up the dropped towels and clothing.

Loki tilted his head observing her rear before a smirk came to his lips. He reached forward and pinched her bottom with a cheeky grin.

The woman stood straight with a squeak, hand flaying to her bum to rub out the pain that still flared there. “You don’t mean that. He is but excited to spend time with you.” Her annoyance unfortunately seeped in through her words.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Of course…not at all wanting to impress father or his adoring suitors.”

She copied his gesture and placed the towels on the counter and moved towards the bedroom to set his clothes on the bed.

The prince followed after her as she spoke not at all wanting to take in what she said. Just as she turned around he harshly he pushed her onto the bed and crawled over her.

The sight of the prince of Asgard stalking over her had her breathless, causing her legs to shift against one another. “Enough talk of my brother. What about _me_?”

A smile curled at her lips. “You wish for me to speak pleasantries of you?” She cocked her head to the side a hand crawling along his chest, neck and then to cup his cheek. The man over her turned his head to nip at her fingers playfully.

“Mischievous god you are...playing with a mere mortal like I...” The maid lovingly cooed. “What would I be without you? What would you be without me? Serving my prince? Whatever he so wishes?”

A pleasant hum vibrated his throat as he closed his eyes upon her voice. He pulled his mouth away from dainty fingers, closing his eyes as his mouth parted slightly. Only she could make him come so undone like this. “What do you wish for, your majesty?”

Her hand trailed away from his cheek, back down to his neck and chest. Her eyes flicked down to her hand as they palmed him through his clothing.

“It has been some time hasn’t it?”

His hand suddenly gripped her wrist, emerald eyes shining with a different sort of dangerous intent. “Indeed it has.” He raised himself from over her pulling at her wrist to force her to stand before him. “But for now, draw me a bath.”

Wisely she didn’t push her luck and did as she was told.

In the end, the timid small, quiet woman would still be the one to mold the man to her will, and still keeping true to her innocent façade.


	4. For Lucie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And last but not least. Lucie. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you are. You are my reality check, my fitness inspiration, and drinking buddy. Thank you for letting me share everything and anything with you. Im sorry this took so much fucking time but I hope the wait was worth it. Merry belated Christmas girl. Enjoy.

Solo was enjoying a rather lovely late brunch. The wine he was sipping on partnered well with the triple cream brie and freshly baked sourdough bread. Even his partner in arms, (he wasn't), rather liked the simple set up.

The wine had them both feeling a pleasant buzz, and having their stomachs feel warmed. Easy conversation and a few words here and there were spent sparingly. Conversations always seemed to turn into spitting matches anyhow, and neither of them felt like ruining such a lovely moment for the sake of themselves, of course. 

Illya gently placed the now empty glass of wine upon the table, Solo watching with a small smirk at the corner of plump lips. It was rather comical seeing such a large hand make an effort to not break the stem to such a delicate piece in his honest opinion. 

With a reverent sigh Solo fished out his wallet for a tip. "Hotel service is amazing, and the food is even better."

Illya sighed, rolling his eyes in reluctance. "We have yet to discover-"  
Napoleon was brave to cut him off, earning a rather caustic glare from beautiful icy blues.

It had to be the wine that had him almost tripping over his words. "We have a few days until our mister and missus targets arrive." He leaned back in the plush seat and crossed his leg over the other. He raised his hands up, indicating their room. "Why not relax a bit? We saw the sights and had our fill of Italy's cuisine." He noted their brunch before his hands fell. "Why not lavish ourselves in luxury?" 

The Russian man looked away from the American, resetting his jaw. There was tension between them, and it grew with each glass of wine they had. He purposely drew his eyes away from Solo to look out the window and watch the marketplace flurry with people and activities. 

"I only agreed to this because-" I missed you. Illya ticked his head in annoyance at the words that wanted to fall from his lips. "You needed me. There was good pay."

He looked back to the American in time to witness Solo ticking his eyebrow, a gesture of his that gave way to the telltale sign he knew the other person was lying. The smile that curved at his lips was something more so alluring. 

"We do, in fact, have time to stall."

Solo stared at the man before him, betraying nothing as he simply watched.

"Isn't this the moment you flip the table and-"

Illya saw red the moment the American opened his pompous, egotistical beautiful mouth of his. He did indeed, push the table aside, instead of merely walking around it to capture the man's lips into his own. Forcefully, he caught his face in harsh hands, hands that could perhaps split his skull open with how much anger was seething through his veins. 

Apparently, it excited the man below him, because a chuckle trickled through their joined lips as he pushed back to nip at the tongue that sought to taste his teeth.

"Easy, peril…"

The low murmur of his voice had Illya pulling back his strength ever so slightly. Enough for the American to push him off and stand. 

The Russian, however, was dizzy from their intertwined moment, thus caught off guard as he was forcefully swung into the nearby wall with Solo standing before him.

Blue eyes were suddenly aflame with anger and desire. "I did not know you held such strength."

"Enlighten me, and see if you can see more of it." He smirked, a lock of dark hair came undone and dangled in front of his forehead. 

The American could have sworn he saw evidence of a smirk before it vanished for a grimace. Because for the next moment, he was once standing and now bent over the elegant dining table with Illya standing behind him.

His hands were locked behind his back with a strong giant hand while the other trialed alongside his leg and glided to rest upon the side of his hip. 

Solo bowed his head, fighting a chuckle from his lips. Somehow this powerplay had him growing more and more excited. He could say the same for the Russian too because he was currently teasing him through his trousers, slowly grinding himself against his rear.

"Your mouth gets you into trouble, cowboy."

"Oh? Suppose I should put it to good use?" He raised an eyebrow looking over his shoulder curiously to meet that same dark if not mischievous glare in his eyes. 

"No, you will not," Illiya growled, moving back to grip the man by his collar, spin him around and push him onto the table. 

Surprisingly Obediently Solo laid flat on the table, never once feeling as if he were in danger. If anything, it was quite the opposite. 

"And how long have you wanted this, hm?"

The Russian moved forward, suddenly taking solo's chin to silence him efficiently. "Tell me," But he continued to speak. "Why did you come back to me? Why accept this offer?"

"Money." He growled.

"Did you miss me, peril?" He rasped. "Did you think of me in your lonesome?"

Illya growled, finally capturing his lips to taste the sweet wine of their brunch. To swallow the groans of pleasure, Solo insisted on spilling forth into him. No matter what, the American couldn't keep his mouth shut. 

Almost with reluctance, the Russian broke away from the kiss with a frustrated growl and began to unbuckle his trousers. Solo watched with something akin to victory and anticipation as he watched the hulking man come undone so easily. Seeing him lose control like this was something wild and more irresistible and tantalizing than any bank heist he had ever performed. 

Because when his pants pooled at his ankles, Solos' own arousal spiked. He was beautiful, just as always. 

Solo sat up from the table, but a hand upon his chest told him otherwise. "No," Iliya ordered. "You did this."

That he did. 

It excited him.

"Now, you learn."

A moan left the man as Illya leaned forward, gently teasing him against his trousers. He looked down hands wanting to wrap around his cock and watch the Russian truly lose control. But the power had shifted. 

He was pushed back once again and dizzily staring up at the ceiling of their suit as Illya made quick work of ridding his pants. He looked down upon his cock, sliding free of his underwear.

Before he could touch anything, Illya stepped forward taking each of Solo's hips in hand and slid him down so that his legs rested over his shoulders, if anything he knew he could take his weight, But the real question was, could the table take what was about to come?

Solo's stomach began to tie into knots when the Russian licked his finger and teased his ass. His eyebrows pinched together with a slight gasp. "Well, aren't you a gentleman?" He murmured,

"Would not want you to break." He quipped. 

And for that, Solo thanked his lucky stars. He had many past lovers ruin him with no such preparations, and it was not...memorable or the fact he didn't want it to be.

But Illya, his friend...well, now he didn't know that they were, not after this, fought the lingering haze that settled over him and took control of his every muscle as showing from his trembling form and took the consideration and time to prepare him.

For that, he loved him even more. 

He clutched at the edge of the table, leaning his head back to simply fall into the sensations of Illya's fingers, working him slowly. His other hand wrapped around his hardening cock and slowly stroked, a sigh leaving him as he relaxed.

"You are beautiful like this." Illya suddenly murmured. 

A blush came to Napoleon's cheeks, but he quickly denied such a sensation with an ever sure cocky smile. "A brutish Russian complimenting me? I'm honored."

"You don't always have to be so defensive."

"Who says it's a defense?" He lifted his head to look him in the eyes. There was no outing himself of this one. Illya knew him all too well.

With a thud, he leaned his head back on the table. "Fine."

A smirk of victory fell over Illya's lips as his finger slipped out of his hole. Slowly Illya aligned himself and moved forward, taking each of Solo's thigh in hand to assure his comfort.

Contrary to popular belief, Illya was no barbarian. Solo knew this. He was strong yet polite. Headstrong yes, but in no utter way rude or crude and crass.

Solo found himself biting his lip, but Illya leaned forward to capture them into his own. This time the kiss was smoother, slower, and through. He liked the roughness and the hunger, the uncontrollable nature that became the man over him when together like this, but this he could grow used to. 

"Relax cowboy," He cupped his cheek, leaning down to capture his lips once more as he slid himself within his love. 

Solo broke away with a gasp, but The Russian captured his lips once more, his hand falling to grip his chin. "Relax." He rumbled, sliding himself furthering into his lover.

He tried. How he tried to, but the anticipation of being so close to his love. Being one with him once again had him impatient and wanting him endlessly. 

Solo tilted his head upward, wanting to capture those chapped and rough lips of his once more. Thankfully, Illya was merciful. Inch by inch, he was finally settled into his love, simply resting to allow Solo to adjust, but the American was brutish and impatient. Experimentally he wiggled his hips, grinding his ass into his crotch. 

The gasp that forced him to break away from the heated kiss made him smirk. "Relax." He chuckled.

A low sound from the Russian's throat vibrated his chest as he slid back out and roughly pushed back into him. Solo tilted his head back, hands moving to grip Illya's wrists planted on his shoulders. 

"Don't." He growled. "Touch yourself." He ordered. 

And for once, Solo did as he was told, gripping his cock in one hand as Illya's pace began to gain speed.

It would be over so quickly. But it would be rough and fast. Solo didn't mind one bit. His cock felt so hard in his hand, and he was already climbing his high. 

With a grunt, Illya leaned forward, elbows heavily falling next to either side of his head as his pace quickened. Solo watched with barely focused sight as he bowed his head forward, his breaths turning into grunts of force as he slowly began to lose control. 

"Easy peril." But in no way did he want to let up. His hand continued to stroke himself matching the ruthless pace that he continued to endure.

His body could take it, but as for the table, he wasn't too sure. One of the legs creaked and moaned upon the force it was not designed to take. 

Illya, however, was in no shape or form wanting to take in his surroundings. Solo should have been in the same state, but the damned table underneath him was about to-

And before the damned thing could break the Russian swept him into his arms spinning to force him into the wall. The force of their combined weight had the drywall crumbling inward. It made him dizzy. Being held in the arms of a man that could hold his weight was intoxicating. 

So, Illya was very much aware of their surroundings and good lord on high. The new angle had him seeing stars, his asshole being rammed raw as his spit ran dry. He closed his eyes shut, fisting his cock faster as Illya ran him raw. He was cumming wet strips in no time as the Russian pounded into him ruthlessly. 

"P-Peril…" He gasped for air as he was overstimulated, his legs shivering around the man as he slammed himself one last time into him. 

He clenched him tightly, making sure to milk every drop from his cock deeply buried within him. 

Slowly, Illya moved to force his weight into him and against the wall in exhaustion, his breath haggard and loud. He stayed within him for a few moments more before he pulled his cock free. 

A whine left Solo, and he was quick to render him silent with a hungry yet passionate bite to his neck. 

Gently Illya lowered the American back onto his feet one at a time. With numbed and quivering legs Solo stood keeping himself steady by gripping his shoulders. "Well," he was breathless as a cocky smirk came to his lips. 

Illya pulled away, reaching for a nearby cloth napkin, carelessly tossed to the floor in the heat of their love. He gently pressed himself closer to his love and cleaned him of his aftermath gently. 

Solo pressed the side of his cheek into his own and chuckled. "We best tell room service of the table." 

"Later." Illy murmured into his skin lovingly.

"Later then." Solo agreed, falling into the loving affections of his partner.


End file.
